User blog:Diakujia/If humans died out.
Humans have had a powerful impact on out planet threw out hundreds of years such as destroying out Ozone layers and killing off billions of animals over 5 years. But what would happen if we suddenly disappeared? The first few weeks would be chaotic. Within hours-days, power plants would run out of fuel and shut down. As lights go out and electric fences loose there sting meaning over 1 and a half Billion cows nearly a billion pigs and 20 billion chickens will break out of there enclosures,desperate for food.Without any humans to feed them, Most of these livestock will starve and become food for over half a million dogs and about an equal number of cats who now have to fend for them selves.Of course, Many of out fancy breeds are ill-suited for life in the wild and probably will be out competed by hardier breeds and of course wolves coyotes and wild cats. Other animals that depend on humans, from rats to cockroaches will suffer threw drastic declines. Some like body and head lice, will go extinct. In the cities, many of out famous boulevards are now rivers. Without electric pumps to keep them dry, underground subway tunnels will quickly fill with water. Other streets will be taken over by weeds and vines, followed by larger plants and trees. But before that happens most of out cities will be wiped out by fire modern houses especially in the suburbs, are largely made of timber. with no firefighters around, a single lightning strike is enough to start a fire that could burn a hole subdivision to the ground. In the country side, many wood structures will be destroyed within a few decades, if not by fire, then by termites and other decomposers. After 100 years most of the wood structures are gone and anything made from steel, from apartments to building to cars and even bridges-aren't far behind. Steel is mostly iron, and without constant applications of paint and coatings, it will quickly react with oxygen from the atmosphere and return to its native form of iron oxide or rust. By this time humans have been gone for a few hundred years and most species of animals around the world (At least ones we haven't driven to extinction) will have bounced back to the level they were at before we evolved. But there distributions will be forever altered. Camels now roam Australia, while in america dozens of species of songbirds imported from Europe will continue to thrive. It's even possible that in some parts of the world, Escaped zoo animals could form new wild populations, leading to the prospect of Lions on the great plains, Hippos in the rivers of south america, Elephants in the outback of Australia and even chimps and gorillas in the dense forests of Florida. But if anything on from us outlasts on earth it probably will be out trash as the densely packed plastic rubbers and foams take a very very long time to decompose. But not only trash actually the older creations of man like Stonehenge or the pyramids which would make it seem like they were the last of the human race. No matter how long it has been sense we have died out earth will always carry the scares from the human race. Category:Blog posts